


DC认证

by Amarantine



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Robot Chicken
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 塞尼斯托对于哈尔吻了另一个世界的自己会有什么反应？
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, slightly Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	DC认证

**Author's Note:**

> 送朋友的生日贺文。
> 
> 解释一下标题：DC和机器鸡目前的合作仅有三部特辑，其中有包括姐夫在内的一些DC人员参与制作，因此这三个动画开头有DC认证。而机器鸡自己的剧集系列里虽然也有涉及到DC角色，但都是非DC认证的同人属性（相比之下这种没有DC参与的作品往往剧情会更下限）。  
> 本文作为机器鸡DC同人也会遵循机器鸡中的人物性格和剧情特色，没品缺德不吃药。

在飞回海滨城的途中，绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹遭到了突然袭击，霎时间数个金色的钉板向他袭来，伴随攻击而至的还有一个他无比熟悉的声音：“我早就知道你会经过此地，所以在此埋伏多时了！”  
哈尔堪堪躲过攻击后，打量了一下叉腰站在空中拦路的塞尼斯托，看到他疲惫的眼神和焦躁的表情，哈尔不禁问道：“你埋伏多久了？”  
“六小时四十三分钟。”塞尼斯托跳脚怒嗔，“你太慢了！”  
“我今天打了两个噬日者破获三个宇宙走私团伙，你以为我们宇宙警察像你们超级恶棍这么闲吗，你不能换个日子埋伏我吗？”哈尔没好气地回道。  
“废话少说，你欠我的账今天该算一算了！”  
哈尔叹了口气，绿灯侠没有加班费。  
更悲哀的是，就算有也不能在地球使用。  
“你背叛了我！”眼前的塞尼斯托攥紧拳头，发出了愤懑的谴责。虽然哈尔实在不想现在跟塞尼斯托掰饬他们两个之间到底是谁先背叛了道德操守准则和感情，但如果塞尼斯托非要提那些陈芝麻烂谷子的旧事，哈尔也不会认输的：“是你先背叛了我！”  
“胡说，我没有！我可没有像你这个不守男德的家伙一样四处勾引别人！”塞尼斯托痛斥道。  
“哈？”绿灯侠察觉到有些不对头，这次塞尼斯托的目的似乎并非跟他做例常算旧账。  
“你跟他接吻了！”塞尼斯托的声音中还有一丝委屈，但那也许只是他的错觉。  
绿灯侠还没想明白塞尼斯托说的那个“他”是谁——哈尔·乔丹可是个万人迷，亲过的人多着了，于是他随便地说道：“实际上，我们两个并没有确立任何浪漫关系，所以我跟别人接吻并不算对你的背叛。”  
塞尼斯托突然情绪变得激烈起来：“你不是和别人接吻，你是和别的塞尼斯托接吻了！”  
噢，对了。哈尔想起了这件他不愿回忆的尴尬事情。  
塞尼斯托还在尖叫：“他不属于我们的世界，就算你想接吻也不应该找他！”  
“我并不想接吻，”哈尔有些头疼，“那只是气氛使然，周围的人都在做同样的事，我是说，那是世界末日好吗？”  
“那你没心动吗？”  
这个问题戳到了关键，哈尔回忆起了那个让他心跳加速的吻，来自未知宇宙身穿黄色紧身衣的塞尼斯托紧紧搂住他，将他霸道的舌头伸进自己嘴里，优秀的吻技让他近乎全身酥软，情不自禁地回应对方的动作。既然是世界末日，他当然是不准备亲吻一下就结束的，只可惜无限地球危机提前终结，带走了那个黄衣塞尼斯托。  
他的心旷神怡一定表现在脸上了，因为塞尼斯托大吵大闹起来，黄灯戒构造出刀枪剑戟各种武器扔向他，把还没回过神来的哈尔打了个猝不及防，绿灯侠狼狈地躲避着攻击，而这危急的情景提醒了他一件事，他连忙正色道：“我们是敌人，我没必要对你承诺什么，你砍过我的手记得吗？还不肯帮我叫救护车，逼得我戴了阴茎环。”  
“第一，我那次其实是误伤，第二，这段剧情非DC认证，不能算做正史。第三，你的手下一次出场就又回来了。”  
哈尔呆住了。  
在他眼里塞尼斯托无疑是个头脑有问题的笨蛋，然而此时塞尼斯托居然逻辑清晰、有理有据地发表了一系列论述，让一向妙语连珠的他无法辩驳。  
战场形势瞬息万变，就在哈尔呆住的这一瞬间，一把从天而降的黄色锤子砸晕了他。

醒来后的哈尔发现自己被绑在一个椅子上，塞尼斯托没有摘掉他的绿灯戒指，这有些出乎他的意料。哈尔决定先眯眼睛装一会晕打探敌情，这时他听见了塞尼斯托的笑声，那声音听起来异常和蔼亲切。  
“恰基，把这一页题写完再休息，不许中途去玩。  
“不行，拉基，冰淇淋只能吃一勺，除非你保证今晚把西兰花都吃了。  
“好，我们拉钩，不许反悔。”  
背景里还有小孩们叽叽喳喳的声音，他听见塞尼斯托温柔地安抚他们，哄他们安静下来，这与塞尼斯托往日形象的反差让哈尔不禁打了个寒颤。  
“孩子们，我有个重要事情宣布，我之前答应你们把你们的妈妈找回来——”  
“塞尼斯托先生，他好像醒了。”就在此时，哈尔的寒颤被一个小孩察觉，打断了塞尼斯托的演说。  
这下没办法了，哈尔只得睁开眼，刚好看到塞尼斯托正从慈爱的表情转换成凶恶，他清了清嗓子，从孩子堆里迈出，向自己走来：“哈尔·乔丹，你终于落到我手上了！”他像个合格的反派一样发出邪恶的笑声，“我为了这一天已经准备了很久了。”  
“你想做什么？”哈尔一边用聊天拖延时间，一边盘算着塞尼斯托会用什么办法整治自己，以及自己应该如何脱困。  
“我们谈一谈吧。”塞尼斯托突然收起了他的反派笑，表情严肃了起来。  
“什么？”哈尔惊讶道。  
“我说让我们开诚布公，来一段推心置腹的对话吧。”塞尼斯托神色沉静地说，“事到如今，我不得不向你坦白一件事了，我收养这些黄种人小孩不是为了对付你——我有黄灯戒就足够了，我收养他们只是因为我知道你喜欢小孩子，所以我希望我们有了孩子之后，你能为了他们的幸福负起责任来。”  
“被你这种变态收养才是孩子的不幸吧！而且为什么是黄种人？”  
“因为收养手续更好办，你不知道外星人在美国办理合法收养有多困难吗！”  
见哈尔眼中仍有怀疑，塞尼斯托又继续为他理性分析道：“你的弱点是黄色物体，而我的力量就是构建黄色物体，你真以为我这么多年没杀掉你是因为你比我强吗？”  
这番话让哈尔皱起眉，陷入沉思，塞尼斯托见状面露喜色，正准备继续他的演说，哈尔抬头道：“不然呢？”  
塞尼斯托几乎是下意识地扬手构造出一条黄色的鞭子抽了哈尔一下。  
“哎呦——在小孩面前施展暴力是不对的！”哈尔痛呼一声，抗议道，“就算你喜欢玩SM也应该屏退未成年人，小心被剥夺好不容易得到的收养资格。”  
塞尼斯托脸都快气紫了：“你在小孩面前污言秽语也不对！我今天就要教教你什么叫责任！”  
哈尔用灯戒构造出剪刀解开了捆绑自己的绳索：“别忘了，你收养的孩子也不是DC认证的，不要拿他们来威胁我。”  
他正准备飞走，塞尼斯托一使眼神，围观的那群孩子立刻嚎哭着扑向了哈尔：“呜哇——！爸爸妈妈不要离婚！我们不要做单亲家庭的拖油瓶！”  
这都是哪学来的话，乱七八糟的。哈尔手忙脚乱，浑身挂满了把他当攀登器材的小孩，一边试图爬出去一边喊道：“我们早就离婚了！”  
小孩们闻言哭得更大声了，堪称震天动地。  
正在这时，门铃声响了，门外的人急躁地按个不停，同时还传来了一个男子的声音：“你好，我是你们的邻居，我听到了有些不一般的响动……”  
哈尔和塞尼斯托对视了一下，他知道这间屋子里的响动显然让邻居误会了什么，若不及时澄清，误解扩散开可能会造成更多的麻烦，塞尼斯托瞬间放下幸灾乐祸的态度，二人齐心协力把小孩从哈尔身上扒了下来，塞尼斯托负责哄还在哭闹的孩子，哈尔去开了门。  
门外站着一个满脸狐疑的中年男人，他一只手握着手机藏在身后，不断地向屋里面探头。  
哈尔心中一沉，看见邻居警惕的目光，他知道对方在想什么：屋里有一个白皮肤和一个红皮肤（同时面目可憎）的男人，加上一群哭闹的黄种人小孩……  
“你家怎么会有这么多小孩？”果然，邻居这样发问了。  
“他……很有爱心，收养了很多。”哈尔勉强忍着夸奖塞尼斯托的恶心答道。  
“小孩们哭得很大声。”邻居盯着哈尔，语气有些咄咄逼人。  
“孩子还小，哭闹是正常的。”  
“我还听见了你的大声斥责。”  
“我没有大声斥责——我是说，我不是在斥责他们，是因为我们两个……”哈尔此时能想到的最合适的借口——“要离婚所以在吵架。”  
“我听见你在喊什么SM……”  
“那是S-Man！是我对他的爱称！”哈尔连忙大叫。  
邻居眼中的怀疑消散了一些，他从上到下打量了一下哈尔，评价道：“你穿得像个基佬。”  
哈尔感觉受到了侮辱，虽然他自己也认可他的制服的确像个女子体操紧身衣，虽然按照他刚刚的说辞自己应该的确是基佬，还是个已婚基佬，但是被这位明显的恐同人士用这样轻蔑的语气奚落，仍然让他有些不快。  
“这是我的制服，我是个超级英雄，绿灯侠，星际的守护者，你没在电视或者网络上见过我？”  
男人不自然地耸耸肩：“我不大关注这些，我儿子喜欢，我已经过了那个年龄了。”  
言下之意就是超级英雄低龄幼稚，这有点打击到哈尔，他决定维护绿灯军团在这颗荒蛮星球的形象，深吸了一口气：  
“绿灯军团是保护宇宙秩序的执法部门，我就是2814扇区的法律——”  
“哦哦哦～是谁住在深海的大凤梨里？海绵宝宝！”  
突然响起的手机铃声打断了哈尔的豪言壮语，男人自然地接起电话：“噢，亲爱的，没事，隔壁好像不是人贩子，也不是恋童癖，是对基佬，没错，我就说过基佬都水性杨花见异思迁，这不就闹离婚了——你心地太好了亲爱的，要我说基佬都该被烧死。”  
放下电话后，男人意味深长地看了看哈尔和塞尼斯托，从兜里翻出一张名片递给了哈尔：“我老婆说，这个可能对你们的婚姻有帮助。”  
哈尔恨不得立马送走这位邻居，但他还是强作笑容收下了名片，塞尼斯托走过来与他一同查看那张名片上印的名字：

情感专家亲切指导，没有我挽救不了的爱情与婚姻  
婚姻咨询师——命运博士

在从二人不断的争吵和否认中尽力提取出事情来龙去脉的叙述，并多次维持现场纪律之后，命运博士向两人问道：“说说你们两个最初为什么会分手吧？”  
“他背叛了我。”哈尔与塞尼斯托异口同声说道，听到对方的话后立刻转头面向对方怒目而视，紧接着就再次朝对方挠了起来。  
“你别逃避责任，你怎么能吻他？”  
“你才是逃避核心问题，要不是你背叛了军团，我们怎么会变成这样？”  
“停下——停下——”命运博士不得不用魔法提高了音量，在塞尼斯托和哈尔二人安分下来后，命运博士又换回了原本温和而谆谆善诱的语气：“你们两个本来有过很甜蜜的时光，对彼此也有深刻的感情，不如现在把仇恨放到一边，试着找回当初恋爱时的美好。现在深呼吸，放松下来，然后你们来尝试一下，和恋人一起做一件事，做你们脑子里想到的第一件甜蜜浪漫的事情，谁先来？”  
哈尔脑中浮现的第一件事是前阵子他看的电影，男女主在树上刻下彼此名字的首字母缩写，再用一个心形将他们的名字缩写圈起来，思忖至此哈尔感到心里有些柔软，于是主动用灯戒画了半颗心形和一个代表了塞尼斯托的S字母，望向塞尼斯托用眼神示意他补完那颗心。  
塞尼斯托惊讶地看着哈尔，含情脉脉的眼波流动，他心领神会，点了点头，用黄灯戒画出另一条弧线和一个M字母，拼成一个完整的心形。  
“你这个蠢货！”哈尔大叫道，绿灯戒指构造的半颗心变成了拳头打飞了塞尼斯托，后者毫不示弱，倒地后立刻收身跳起，构造出狼牙棒朝哈尔劈下，绿灯侠敏捷地一闪，落下的狼牙棒击中了后方命运博士的办公桌，办公桌被砸得粉碎，轰然倒地。  
“停下——停下——”命运博士无力地喊道，“你们两个的咨询费加上损失一共是两万美元——”  
嘭地一声书架被一道光束打倒了，“两万三千美元。”命运博士心痛得直捂胸口。  
“我没美元。”哈尔正与塞尼斯托搏斗，喘着气说道，“我可以用外星任一币种付你十倍等值金额。”  
“那和用津巴布韦币付我一万亿有什么区别！”意识到自己白忙还倒贴家具钱的命运博士大怒，“你们两个是我接收过的最差劲的客户，你们的爱情和婚姻是被诅咒的，复合纯粹是痴心妄想！”说罢用魔法在塞尼斯托与哈尔两人的脚下开了道传送门把两人扔进了未知空间。

一阵天旋地转后，哈尔和塞尼斯托发觉他们已身处宇宙，被命运博士扔到了一个太空黄色巨蜘蛛的巢穴之中，蜘蛛此时也发现了这两个不明的入侵者，迈动八只脚向他们爬来，喷吐蛛丝向他们发起攻击。  
“还记得我们以前搭档时的配合吗？”面对他们共同的敌人，塞尼斯托眼中闪烁着兴奋的花火。  
“当然记得，我们是全宇宙最棒的搭档！”哈尔笑着与塞尼斯托击掌。  
塞尼斯托摆开战斗姿态，朝黄色大蜘蛛发射出一道道光束，哈尔则一跃而起，躲闪到一边，用灯戒变了个沙发靠着坐了下来。  
“你看什么戏，让我一个人打吗？”塞尼斯托对哈尔的无耻划水行为感到震惊，发出了强烈谴责。  
“当然要你打，我的灯戒对黄色的东西无效。”哈尔理直气壮地摊手道。  
就在塞尼斯托与蜘蛛酣战之际，蜘蛛突然改变方向，举起它的一支巨螯刺向了哈尔。眼见没有防御准备和防御能力的绿灯侠就要遭此毒手，塞尼斯托冲上来为哈尔挡住了这一击，被螯肢刺中的科鲁加人捂着伤口缓缓倒下。  
“不——”眼见同伴受伤的激愤让哈尔用意志力战胜了灯戒中的黄色缺陷，他爆发出力量用绿灯戒将蜘蛛炸成了碎片。  
哈尔悲伤地跪在塞尼斯托的奄奄一息的身体前，眼中充满不舍与不忍：“塞尼斯托，不要，我求求你不要死。”  
“在我死前，我只想要……我只想要……”塞尼斯托气若游丝，举起了一根手指。  
“你想要当1？”哈尔疑惑。  
“我要一个吻！笨蛋！你欠我的！”塞尼斯托尖声咆哮，“你知不知道你害我多丢脸！就因为你去吻了其他宇宙的塞尼斯托，毁灭军团的其他人最近都在嘲笑我，尤其是卢瑟！仗着超人亲过他就天天在我面前显摆！”他情绪激动地跳了起来，却因为这个举动不小心暴露了身上根本没有伤口。  
“……”哈尔看着塞尼斯托沉默不语。  
见事情败露，塞尼斯托气呼呼地转过身准备就此离开：“好吧，婚姻咨询师都说了，我们复合是不可能的。我累了，下次见面再继续打吧。”  
注视着塞尼斯托的落寞背影，哈尔回忆起了过往的点点滴滴，曾经塞尼斯托不止一次这样舍身保护他，哪怕此时他们已经是敌人，他依然不顾危险用性命做赌注挡在自己身前，无论如何，他对自己的感情是真挚的。  
哈尔叫住了塞尼斯托：“等一下。”他飞到了自己的宿敌面前，双手揽住了对方的肩，他终于卸下了心中的壁垒，诚实地说道：“其实我吻他是因为他是塞尼斯托。  
“我想着，那是世界末日了，就算不是你本人，陪伴另一个你一同死去也不错。”  
言罢，绿灯侠吻上了科鲁加人的嘴唇。  
塞尼斯托又惊又喜，搂住哈尔的腰更加深入地亲吻着，四片嘴唇彼此吮吸咬噬，发出响亮的水声，长长的一吻结束后，哈尔不由发出赞叹的声音：  
“哦，还不赖。”  
二人深情地注视着彼此时，哈尔忽然想起了什么，他问道：“这个吻是DC认证吗？”  
“谁知道呢，管他的垃圾DC。”塞尼斯托还沉浸在得意和喜悦之中，随便地回道。  
“说得对，再来一个吧。”  
“嗯唔。”

**Author's Note:**

> *初次飞行中某个跟塞叔熟知的风月场所工作人员就称呼塞叔为S-Man。


End file.
